dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Android 19
|Race = Android |Date of death=May 12th, Age 767 |Allegiance = Red Ribbon Army (Dr. Gero's androids) |FamConnect = Dr. Gero (creator) }} makes his debut in "The Androids Appear", the 126th episode of Dragon Ball Z, which premiered on February 12, 1992. He makes his first manga appearance in "Slaughter in South City", the 338th chapter of the ''Dragon Ball'' manga, issued on March 10, 1992. Dr. Gero's nineteenth creation, Android 19 was designed to serve Gero's vendetta against Goku, who overthrew the Red Ribbon Army as a child. Biography Dragon Ball Z Android 19 is the final android designed by Dr. Gero to be created exclusively from synthetic technology (although in some alternate timelines this respect goes to Android 16). He, accompanied by Android 20 (in reality, a reformed Dr. Gero), first appear during an assault on an island nine miles southwest of South City. Since they were mechical beings, with no ki, the Z Fighters are unable to sense their presence, which culminates in Yamcha's tragic run-in with the pair. Gero grips onto Yamcha's face and lifts him off of the ground. As his energy is sapped through Gero's gripping hand, Gero uses his other hand to impale Yamcha's chest. Detecting that Yamcha's energy was dropping fast, the Z fighters manage to find him along with the two Androids. After Android 20 destroys half of the city and Goku requests to fight somewhere else, Android 19 challenges Goku who proceeds to transform into Super Saiyan, shifting the fight in his own favor.. Shortly after though, the heart disease foretold by Future Trunks begins affecting Goku sooner than expected, who collapses and is powerless against Android 19's attempt at energy absorption. Suddenly, before Android 19 could execute the finishing blow, he is sent flying aside by a surprise kick to the face. Fuming, 19 rises and looks upon his assailant, revealed to be Vegeta. Believing Vegeta is of roughly the same power level as Goku, the android arrogantly challenges the Saiyan, but, along with everyone else present, is shocked when Vegeta transforms into a Super Saiyan as well. Android 19 battles Vegeta, but with Vegeta's mercilessness, Android 19 is trounced about by the Saiyan prince until he finally grabs hold of Vegeta's arms, claiming that he will not release hold of Vegeta until he has sapped dry all of his energy. This prompts Vegeta to prop his feet onto 19's face, before slowly tearing off his arms. Now terrified, Android 19 desperately attempts to make an escape, however Vegeta barrages him with his Big Bang Attack, and 19's fate is made clear when from the explosion emerges his smoking head. Shortly after the battle, Future Trunks arrives at where the battle took place, but when he sees Android 19's head, he doesn't recognize it, realizing that the Android that the Z Fighters destroyed was actually a different Android from the ones that were from his future. Dragon Ball GT Android 19 is shown with Pui Pui using their energy blasts in the Super 17 Saga of Dragon Ball GT. He is destroyed when Goten and Trunks launch a barrage of ki shots into an alley, comically resulting in his head flying off once again. He is also seen firing energy blasts in a flashback during the [[Until We Meet Again|final episode of GT]]. Special abilities *'Built in Scouter' – A scouter embedded within the android's eyes as sensors that can detect energy level and location. *'Energy Absorption' – A technique where Android 19 takes hold of an opponent with his hands and proceeds to drain their energy through his palms. In the Androids Saga, 19 uses this as a last resort against Vegeta, who spends the duration of their battle outclassing him, but is yet again overpowered when Vegeta tears off 19's arms. *'Flight' – The ability to fly without the use of ki. *'Energy Attack' – The most basic form of energy wave used by androids. *'Photon Wave' – A Full Power Energy Wave fired from the palm of 19's hand. Used by Android 19 in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series and in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast. *'Cybernetic Pain' (or Yahoo!) – A High Power Rush used by Android 19. *'Bionic Punisher' – A synthetic form of Eye Laser used by Android 19 and Dr. Gero. *'Eye Beam' – Android 19 used this move in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast. *'Pump Up' – A move Android 19 used in the Budokai Tenkaichi series and Dragon Ball: Raging Blast. *'False Courage' – A move Android 19 used in the Budokai Tenkaichi series and Dragon Ball: Raging Blast. Video game appearances *''Dragon Ball Z III: Ressen Jinzōningen'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Gekitō Tenkaichi Budōkai'' *''Dragon Ball Z: The Legend'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors'' *''Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Raging Blast'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Raging Blast 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' Trivia *Android 19 was the first character to defeat a Super Saiyan in his fight with Goku, though Goku was at a severe disadvantage with his heart disease and initially unaware of the Android's energy absorption. *Interestingly, according to Akira Toriyama Android 19 and Dr. Gero were originally meant to be the androids which Future Trunks foretold of, however his editor decided that the two looked outdated and ridiculous, and so rather than make them the final androids he opted to continue the saga in favor of androids 17 and 18. *When Vegeta rips off Android 19's hands, red liquid spews from his arms, making it look like he is losing blood, but for a purely synthetic android, he should be losing oil (In fact, Vegeta even refers to it as oil when he mentions that he has an oil leak), meaning it should be black. However, the android units do use a liquid that resembles a bright substance, this is not blood but a synthesized red liquid substance that flows through their bio-mechanic structure. *Android 19 has what looks like an electronic brain under his hat, much like Android 20 has a real brain. *Despite him not having a soul, he somehow comes back when Super Android 17 breaks out of Hell. *The effect used for Android 19's voice varies with each dub. In the original Japanese version of the Dragon Ball Z, as well as most other dubs including the Ocean dub, he has the voice of an ordinary human. In the Funimation dub, he has a nasally animatronic voice, save for the remastered season box sets released by the studio which see the voice filter removed. *In the American ''Budokai'' series, Android 19's voice is greatly similar to that of Majin Buu's. *In the ''Raging Blast'' series, there is a special dialogue between 19 and Chiaotzu in which 19 will accuse him of copying his looks and Chiatozu responds by saying "copy you, why would I?". *A new design for an android character believed to be called Android 19000, this number shown on its armor plating if you look closely, in Dragon Ball Online has a similar design to Android 19. The character's clothes are almost exactly like that of Android 16. *Android 19 is the weakest of Dr. Gero's six androids shown in the manga. (not including 8 as that boyj was in DB, not DBZ and it wasn't confirmed he was created by Gero.) Gallery Category:Androids Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Red Ribbon Army Category:Characters Who Cannot Die of Natural Causes